Events in Life
by Inuchron
Summary: 100 themes, 100 short stories about FMA's golden couple. EdxWin all the way!
1. Brave

Inuchron has finally fallen into the deepest depths of fanfiction. She's doing a 100 themes challange. Oh boy...she hasn't even finished Weekend At Roy's or Chimera Attack yet! (Please don't hurt me! My brian is just refusing to co-operate!) I got the various themes from an LJ community, and i intend to finish them (theme 15 is gonna be fun...)!

* * *

**_Theme 1: Brave_**

Edward was often told by strangers, and sometimes those close to him that he was 'brave'. He'd shrug off the compliment, and secretly think of others he'd met that deserved the title more than he did.

The miners in Youswell were prepared to face their fates, even if it meant death.

His teacher, Izumi. She managed to continue living, even after the loss of her child and the failed transmutation that followed. She wouldn't give up (He sometimes jokingly thought Sig should be given a medal for loving her).

Mustang and his crew were prepared to topple an entire dictatorship, just so the people could live in peace with no more wars or death or blood.

It was when Ed looked at his brother, how he was able to remain strong and optimistic even when Ed himself was on the verge of breaking and when he'd lost the most, that Ed felt like telling people that he wasn't the brave one, Al was.

However, when this happened, and he'd gone through every place he'd ever been to, and named over a thousand different people to deserved the title of 'brave', his mind always cycled back to the beginning.

To Risembool.

To Winry.

A girl who possessed the bravery of those left behind.

* * *

Personally, i love the last line.

I dedicate these drabbles and slightly longer than drabbles to my friend Fluffy, who just turned 18 today! Happy Birthday Fluffy!

PS. This is your birthday present. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

PPS. Always remember to **review**!


	2. Fire

**Theme 2: Fire**

Edward had no idea that anyone else was up until Winry stumbled blearily into the room. "Oh, uh…what are you doing up?" She asked him with a yawn.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's freezing in here." He said back, motioning to the thick blanket he'd wrapped around himself and the crackling fire in the stove with a frown.

Evidently she did notice as a rash of goose bumps rose along her arms and she shivered. His frown softened and he gave her a soft smile. "If you're cold, you should go to bed." Without answering, Winry strode over to him and nudged his leg with her foot. "What? I didn't say anything!" He protested.

Feeling too tired for words, and getting colder, Winry just nudged him again and pulled at the blanket a little. Ed's eyes widened in understanding and he opened his blanket cocoon, allowing her to slip in next to him. "Thanks, Ed." She whispered and lay her head on his shoulder, happy to fall asleep where she was.

Ed stiffened for a second, not knowing what to do before he gave in and relaxed. In the depths of his mind, he promised himself that the heat growing across his cheeks was nothing more than heat from the fire, and he finally fell asleep, happy and warm.

* * *

Heh, i'm actually having a lot of fun with these.

I was going to have this up yesterday, but i'd handwritten it and was too tired to type and edit it. Therefore it's going up today as part of a double update! WOOT!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Power

Just a little warning of some vague mentions of adult themes. Heh, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Theme 3: Power**

The three of them were sat in the master bedroom of Ed and Winry's new house, discussing paint and colour schemes when the argument started.

"I want blue." Winry had said.

"I want red." Ed had countered.

"Why don't you have purple?" Al suggested, and let out a squeak when the full glare of Ed and Winry descended on him.

"Blue would give the house a nicer feel, and it wouldn't look like something out of a gothic horror novel!" She shouted at Ed.

"But red goes with anything!" He shouted back. "Plus the house doesn't need to feel nice. It's just a house!"

"It's a home, Ed! And it needs to be blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Guys-" Al tried to cut in.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red and that's final! I wear the trousers in this house!"

There was silence then. Winry picked herself up and walked over to her dresser. Calmly, she picked out the smallest, laciest underwear she had and held it up.

"Winry!" Ed shouted, turning red. Alphonse quickly looked away as his ears began to burn.

"Edward, can you get into my knickers?" her voice was sickly sweet.

"What? Why are you even asking?!" He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Because if you don't change your attitude, you never will again." There was a shocked silence before Winry announced, "The house is going to be blue."

* * *

Heh, i don't take any credit for the joke i used here. It was one i found in the Zoo joke book, and for some reason, it struck me as something that would happen to Ed and Winry. Plus we all know Winry has the power in their relationship (laughs).

Yeah, my brain is strange.

As always, give some love and review!


	4. Ring

**Theme 4: Ring**

The light glinted off the small silver band as Ed rolled it between his metal fingers. They'd been dating for two years already, merely a formality after the years of waiting and wanting and loving, and he'd finally mustered the courage to enter the jewellers in central.

The ring was plain, with a few small diamonds bought from the jeweller set into the band through his own alchemy. He knew she didn't need or want something flashy.

Now, all _he_ needed was the courage to give it to her.

* * *

Wow, 91 words. This is the shortest yet, but anything longer would sound forced. Plus, this is rather sweet, poor Ed's all shy.

My closest yet to an actuall drabble. Hooray!

Don't forget to **review!**

**(Big thank you to **Theif-Trickster **and **Gerti **for reviewing!)**


	5. Flowers

**Theme 5: Flowers**

The wedding was beautiful and small. Only Mustang's crew, the Elric brothers and Winry had been invited, and were all lined up down the aisle as the new Mr and Mrs Hawkeye-Mustang ran to the idling car.

Ed knew he was in trouble the moment his brother called for Riza to 'throw the bouquet!', a mischevious twinkle in his eyes.

Riza had diligently complied, and Winry snatched the flowers from the air, bringing them to her chest and turning slightly towards Ed.

"You're next!" Roy shouted to her, giving the blushing man at her side a pointed smirk.

Ed was definitely in trouble now.

* * *

Woot! Another double update today! I'm on fire with these!

I knew exactly what i wanted to do for this theme, and here it is!

Again, don't forget to review!

(Thanks again Theif-Trickster!)


	6. Sun

**Theme 6: Sun**

The summer sun shone brilliant and hot and the cold lake water was calling to them like a siren. Winry was the first to suggest going swimming, and dragged a reluctant Edward and Al along with her.

Now the three of them were at the lakeside, Winry in the water while the brothers sat at the side, feet paddling in the lake.

It was only a matter of time before the splash fight started.

"Winry!" Ed shouted, as a gush of water soaked him and Alphonse. "You are _so_ gonna pay for that!" He grinned as he charged into the water, slapping his hand against the surface to splash the girl, Alphonse shouting encouragement from the side. Winry squealed when the water hit, even though she was already wet. "Ed!" She growled, elongating his name into a threat. The boy stuck his tongue out as he dodged another splash.

"Missed!" He taunted, as he slowly got closer to her.

"I only missed cause you're so short!"

"WHAT?!"

Ed then proceeded to drag the girl, kicking and screaming and laughing hard, out of the lake to the side, and pinned her down.

"Who's so short you couldn't see him cause the water droplets block him out?!" He ranted down at her.

"I didn't say any of that!" She said, and tried to wiggle her way out from under him. Alphonse stopped them when he pointed out the compromising position they were in, laughing.

Neither of them had ever moved so fast.

The rest of the day was spent avoiding each other's eyes, but sneaking quick looks while the other was distracted.

* * *

For some reason, this theme was hard to do. Prolly cause this idea was actually for a follow on to Pillow Fight and I didn't really want to use it here. Since i couldn't think of anything else though (and i haven't written that follow on fic yet), i decided to go with the flow (i might still write a proper oneshot for this though).

Also, this one and the one i'm about to put up are a lot longer than the previous two...and i don't know why.


	7. Alive

**Theme 7: Alive**

It had become a tradition. When Ed and Al returned to the Rockbell home for repairs or maintenance, Winry would throw a wrench at Ed's head, an argument would start, then after a few minutes cool down, the two of them would disappear into the back room so Winry could get started.

After getting him seated, she ran her hands along the shield plating of the shoulder, taking in the scratches and dents and cross checking them with previous marks she'd come across on the metal. Her hands then moved down, taking a mental inventory of everything she'd have to do to make sure Ed was back on his feet and repaired to the best of her abilities.

With only slight awkwardness, she did the same to the leg, running her hands along the scratched metal, silently wondering just how one boy could do so much damage to her precious automail and promising him a beating if he ever did it again.

When Ed returned with his entire arm destroyed and covered in various cuts and bruises, there had been a change to the tradition. After checking what needed to be done, Winry would place her forehead against his and a hand on his chest. She would stay there until she was comforted by his arm around her waist and the fact that, even if the automail was destroyed beyond all hope, the boy attached to it was still alive, breathing and with a heart beating strong.

* * *

I like this one...a lot. Plus it was a much easier theme than 'Sun' was. I also didn't fall into the COS trap! Yay! Go me! (I like the film well enough, but because i'm a big EdxWin shipper, i didn't like the ending). However, if i get 'tradition' as a theme, i'm utterly screwed (i've actually only got 50 preset ones at the moment, the next 50 will be chosen when i get there)

P.S On one of these update days, i'm gonna have to do three. I'm currently uneven.


	8. Carelessness

This one is set before the failed human transmutation, so chibiness ahoy!

**

* * *

**

**Theme 8: Carelessness**

The two young boys ran ahead, racing each other up the lane as Winry, not as strong or fast trailed behind them. "Hurry up, Win!" Ed shouted back to her, not caring that the girl was lagging behind, his thoughts centred on climbing the big tree by Mr Jared's farm. "Maybe we should wait, brother." Al said, turning to look over his shoulder.

Ed didn't slow his steps, but his eyes turned thoughtful. "She'll catch up in a sec. C'mon, Al! All the others'll be there before-" He was cut off by a loud thump and a scream. Instantly, the two brothers skidded to a stop. "Winry!"

The girl had been running too fast, her legs tangling together and she's tripped, falling face first into the dirt.

"It's okay, Winry!" Al shouted as the boys raced to her side. She was crying hard, holding her leg to her chest. Ed didn't get any closer, waiting for her to speak.

"I hurt…my leg." She sobbed, "a…and my cheek."

"Mom always kisses our scrapes better." Ed said quietly.

"Really?" Winry perked up a bit. "Can you kiss it better?" Al giggled as his brother's face went red. "Please?" She whined. Ed sighed, then bent down and pressed his lips against the scrape on her knee. "There, I did it. Can we go now?"

"What about the one on her face?" Alphonse pointed to the red scrape marring Winry's left cheek. Ed turned red again as he bent down and pressed his face against Winry's. "Thank you, Ed" Winry beamed, getting to her feet with all pain forgotten. She began running again after staring at Ed. Alphonse started after her.

"Ed and Winry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang.

"AL!!" Ed screamed, and chased after him.

* * *

Heh, Al always seems to know more about their relationship than Ed or Winry do.

I should be getting two more up today, hopefully (i'll be on even's then!). Give me a shout if i've done something wierd with spelling, I'm being dyslexic today.


	9. Sky

**Theme 9: Sky**

Alphonse wandered around the Rockbell house aimlessly, looking for something to do when he noticed Winry on the porch, leaning on the railing. Her attention seemed stuck on something in the garden so he snuck up next to her.

"What 'cha doing?"

"AL!" She shrieked, jumping, "what are you doing here?"

"I was bored and I found you." He smiled. "What were you looking at?" Her face went bright red .

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" She said, waving her arm as if to dismiss him. Leaning on the railings and staring out, Alphonse saw what had caught the mechanics attention.

Ed was sprawled out on the grass, top behind his head as a pillow and eyes half closed as he stared at the blue sky. It looked like he'd just finished an exercise session.

"Looks like he's relaxed." Al said. Winry simply made a noise of agreement, her eyes once again sticking to the still form of his brother. "He looks comfortable." He tried again. Winry didn't say anything, eyes glazed over. Al sighed. "Maybe you should join him?" That got him a deadpan look from her before realisation dawned in her eyes and she shyly slunk away towards Ed.

"One day," Al muttered as Winry settled next to his brother, "they'll admit they love each other."

* * *

Thank God for meddling little brothers, eh? Heheh, poor Al, always having to play matchmaker between Ed and Winry.

(Possibly one more today, then i'm all even and caught up!) I got some help on this from my friend, Fluffy. Thanks! (for most of your suggestions anyway)


	10. Teach

**Theme 10: Teach**

Considering how important it was to him, Edward had never shown much interest in his automail (apart from that it moved and was light enough that it wasn't hard to move around). Then, one day, they'd come back to the Rockbell house for a repair and Winry had had a meltdown.

"Three in a month!" She screamed. "Two repairs and a completely new set in a month!" A wrench had been thrown, and he'd taken the hit like a man. "That's it Edward Elric! I refuse to help you on this one! Fix it yourself!" She then stormed out the room and stomped to her workshop, where she promptly locked herself in.

Ed, indignant and puffed up like an angry cat had plucked a screwdriver from a spare tool belt and secluded himself in the kitchen, refusing any and all help from both Alphonse and Pinako with an angry hiss and a grunted message to "Leave me the hell alone!"

After a while, Winry returned downstairs. Her anger gone and ready to get to work on Ed's automail, just to find that Ed had actually listened to her and had tried to fix the damage. All he'd done was give himself a nasty case of feedback and detach some wires. "Idiot" She muttered without heat as she grabbed the screwdriver from his hand and delved into the automail.

"I can do it myself." He grumbled as he leant back to give her better access.

"Sure you can." She deadpanned. She relented after a while and smiled at him a little. "I can teach you how to take care of it, if you want."

For a few minutes, only the sound of their breathing and the click of metal on metal could be heard. Quietly, so that Winry didn't notice till a few seconds later, Ed said, "Ok."

Pinako found the two of them the next morning asleep beside each other at the kitchen table, Ed's arm repaired to a beautiful finish.

The screwdriver was between them.

* * *

I am sooooo making this into a proper one shot. It's just such a great idea that i can't let it go to waste! I'm surprised i managed to keep it down to what it is! This is longer than any other piece so far.

It's also my last update for today (it's past midnight, but it's still teh same day dammit!). I'm on evens now! Hooray!

Don't forget to leave a review!


	11. Amazing

Okay, i wrote this at around 1am, and it appears that my brain gets a bit...dirty at this hour. So just a little **warning** in case you're young and shouldn't be reading thinly veiled citrus.

**

* * *

**

**Theme 11: Amazing**

The two of them had been cuddled together on the couch for several hours now, each content in the other's company as Winry snoozed against his chest and Ed skimmed through his various alchemy journals.

Eventually, boredom was enough to drive Winry into wakefulness and led her to start trailing little kisses along the length of Ed's jaw. "Come on, Ed, it's late." She whispered. "We should go to bed."

The reply she got was silence, and she sighed. Ed's amazing focus was completely on his journals. Damn.

"Ed…" She purred, moving a hand to trail across his collarbone and sweeping gently over the scars on his shoulder. That usually sent shivers down his spine.

Not even a twitch.

She groaned in annoyance, and tried to figure out the best way to break him from his trance. With a sly smirk, she continued her assault on his jaw and let her hand travel lower and lower on his body, past the journal…lower…

"GAH! Winry! What?!" He jumped a foot in the air, his voice high pitched and focus broken. She giggled at the slightly scandalised look on his face as she grabbed his hand and stood with a wink.

"Come on Alchemy Freak, bedtime."

* * *

This was sadly really, really fun to write.

Hmm, tell me if the spacing's wierd. The edit thing on this went a bit wierd on me.  
And don't forget a REVIEW!

To the epic people who've already given some much loved reviews; **ToastBandits, Theif-Trickster, Automailjunkie44, Gerti, GilbertDrone328, Spaghetti-chan, Orange Singer **and **Charged Kintaro. **

**You guys deserve +5 internets!!!one1111!!!**


	12. Follower

**Theme 12: Follower**

As Havoc meandered down the sterile corridors, he reflected that Ed was subconsciously following in the Colonel's footsteps. They were both completely loyal to those they felt deserved it, were both trying to make their country a better, safer place and were stubborn and headstrong almost to a fault. Wait, not almost.

It was a fault.

It was a fault that had led the two of them to start arguing about God-knows-what in the middle of some derelict warehouse, only to bring the entire structure down around their ears.

Ergo, they were now in hospital.

Up ahead, the doors connecting the corridor to the rest of the hospital were flung open and two lovely blonde ladies stormed through. Havoc squashed the need to squeak in alarm as the two women pushed past, heading towards the door he'd just exited. A second of loud yelling followed by the echo of gunshots and the dull thud of metal on flesh had Havoc running for his life out the hospital to the relative safety of the streets.

It also had him realising that Ed, in a poor, misguided attempt to follow the only paternal figure he had in life, had developed a taste for dangerous blondes.

* * *

Heh, i got some Parental!Roy fun in there! Woot!

I think i need to change the title of this collection to 'The Various Ways Winry Has Ed Whipped' It certainly would fit the trend of these stories! XD

And we all know Riza has Roy whipped too. Hehehehe

Don't forget those **_reviews!_**


	13. Forgotten

**Theme 13: Forgotten**

It was the shiniest, newest piece of automail she'd seen in quite a while. A new model Pinako had brought back for her from the Automail Convention in Central just that afternoon, and she'd been pouring over the design schematics for it ever since. In her opinion, it was the most beautiful piece of machinery she'd ever laid her eyes on.

"Ahem."

With a start, Winry jumped and turned to see the figure that'd appeared in the doorway.

Relaxing, she realised it was only Ed. Suddenly, she jerked and did a double take.

There, in her doorway, was an Ed clad only in the sheet from her bed, hair down with the most exasperated and annoyed expression on his face that she'd ever seen. She didn't understand for a second. Why would there be a naked Ed in her doorway? It suddenly dawned on her.

"Ed! Oh god, I completely forgot!" With that, she raced out of the room, and back to her bed.

Stumbling after her, Ed could only growl.

* * *

Okay, i should not be allowed to write anything after 11pm. Seriously, my mind gets dirty late at night. That's the reason for this, Amazing and Power (though, those are my favorites....screw it! I'm writing late all teh time! YEEHAA!)

Hooray for dirtymindedness!

I can has reviews?  
(P.S. This theme was supposed to be tender and sweet. But no. My brain rebelled. Stupid brain)


	14. Paternal

**Theme 14: Paternal**

The two of them were sat on a park bench near Central hospital, the sun warming their backs through the leaves of an oak. Roy was calm and relaxed, only slightly frazzled by the day's events and knew that if Ed wanted to be there for Winry, he'd have to calm down. "It's going to be fine, Ed. Women have been doing this since the dawn of time. What makes you think this time's going to be any different?"

"She's a month early." Ed whispered, head in hands and shaking slightly. "The doctor's said…"

"Don't listen to the doctors." Roy snapped. "They're paid to tell you worst-case scenarios. Winry's strong and she's got Riza to coach her through. She'll be fine."

"And…and the baby?" Ed looked up at Roy, and the older man was surprised to see tears still in his eyes. Roy hesitated a second.

"The kid's an Elric." He said, "It'll be strong, just like it's parents." When he got no reply, he continued with a hint of teasing in his voice, "It's probably got your stubbornness. That's why it's a month early." There was a strained laugh from Ed, and he wiped a trembling hand over his eyes.

"I can't believe I broke down in there." He whispered. " 'S not like me."

"No one blames you, Ed. It was kind of sudden." Roy placed cautious hand on Ed's shoulder, and gave a comforting squeeze. "Are you okay now? Should we head back?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on then, Winry can't do this alone."

* * *

Whew, this one took it's time. Thanks to The Ukrainian One for giving me the idea!

Not much else to say on this one (heh). Next one might be a few days in coming. I need to figure out how to handle the theme.

Always remember to review!


	15. Sex

Okay, i'm back with Theme 15!

**_WARNING_**: Due to the nature of the theme, this is rated T+/ M. Don't read if you aren't supposed to kiddies! Though this is more lime than lemon...

**

* * *

**

**Theme 15: Sex**

There was a clock ticking away in the background as the three adults sat in the living room, tense and awkward. "Uh…Al?" Ed began. The younger Elric shot a glance at his brother, and that seemed to frighten Ed back into silence.

_Winry moaned into his mouth as he kissed her again, moving down her neck_…

"It….it wasn't what it looked like." Winry added, trying to fight off a blush, but the glare from Alphonse caused the red to spread over her cheeks.

_Clothes littered the floor as their hands moved up and down each other's backs_…

"We thought the door was locked." Ed whispered, desperately not looking at Al.

_Her back arched as he mumbled into her ear_…

"We didn't know you'd get back so early." Winry said, trying to smile at him.

_He hissed as she moved, breath coming faster as he tried to keep up_…

Al said nothing, just glared at the pair across from him as he tried to keep the images from invading his mind…

_Winry moved her hand between them, and Ed gasped into her mouth_…

He wasn't having any luck.

"Oh, God." Al shuddered as he ran.

This day was going to haunt him forever.

* * *

As you can probably guess, this theme caused me great agony. To lemon, or not to lemon, that was the question. I think i found a fun middle ground, and i hope it's worthy of the long wait i made you guys suffer through. This one is the one i've been dreading since i started these themes, but now i'm passed it, they should get quicker again(HOORAY!). Annoyingly, i can't find my little red book with the rest of the themes in it, but i know what the next is, and it's gonna follow on from this one.

So that means Theme 16 should be up really, really soon!


	16. Penance

Okay, this follows on from theme 15. Heh hehe hehe.

**

* * *

**

**Theme 16: Penance**

"You have to do everything I say."

"Yes, Al." Ed grumbled as he trailed behind his younger brother.

"And you have to buy me a new coat." Al continued as they walked to Risembool station.

"Yes, Al."

"And you have to buy me lunch at The Rising Sun."

"But that's expensive!" Ed shouted before slouching again. "Fine."

"And help me move into the apartment."

"Okay."

Al turned towards Ed and gave his older brother a wry smirk.

"And you have to _promise_ me that you guys are using protection."

"Alright, Al, I promise! Just, not so loud." Ed mumbled, his face going red. Al beamed at him before closing the deal.

"And if you are really, _really_ sorry, you'll buy me a cat."

"What?!"

"I had to see my _brother_ and my _best friend_ going at it. It's the least you could do as penance!"

"Jeeze, alright, alright! You can have your stupid cat." Ed snapped, then continued under his breath, "_As well as all that other stuff. Extortion, that's what this is…"_

"What was that, Ed?"

"Oh nothing, nothing!"

All the way to Central, Al couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Al gets his own back on Ed. Heh, you go, Al! Also; Trivia. the Rising Sun is a resteraunt i used in Leap Of Faith. Hooray for author canon!

As always, reviews are met with love. Tell me if my almost lemon in the previous chapter was alright XD.


	17. Hypnotise

**Theme 17: Hypnotise**

"Thanks for a wonderful evening, Ed." Winry said, hooking her arm with Ed's. "Dinner _and_ a show. Never thought you had it in you."

"I can be nice when I feel like it." He grumbled. "But that hypnotist guy was a total crock."

"No he wasn't, Ed. Didn't you see him make that Lady act like a dog?"

"A stooge." He sighed. Winry rolled her eyes. Ed was too sceptical at times. She couldn't even enjoy a magic show because of him.

"She was picked totally at random." She argued. "You saw the guy, _who was picked out by another audience member don't forget_, pull her number out of a hat."

"More stooges."

"Edward…" She growled, "are you saying the entire audience, _apart from us_, were in on the act?". He smirked at her and nodded.

"Jeeze, you're impossible!"

"Not as impossible as hypnotism." He retorted. Winry unhooked her arm.

"That's it. I'll make a believer out of you!" She grabbed his hand, and dragged him back the way they'd come. Ed's smirk instantly vanished and he tried to stop her.

"Uh, Winry? Where are you taking me?" She didn't answer or look back, but Ed had the feeling she was smiling. "WINRY!"

* * *

Hmmm, this theme annoyed me cause it's so narrow that i had a hard time thinking of what to do (i almost had Hypnotoad make an appearance. ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD!). Yeah, i don't think this one is my best, but it still has precious EdxWin (i swear this pairing is getting overtaken by yaoi.)! Thankfully, the next few don't seem that difficult for ideas. Hooray!

Don't forget reviews!


	18. Scar

**Theme 18: Scar**

Winry hadn't noticed it before, but right now, Ed wore a look of disgust on his face as his flesh hand traced the red and slightly raised flesh of his shoulder scar. He looked horrified that such an unsightly thing marred his body, his brow furrowed.

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she thought. She couldn't stand the sight of him being disgusted by his own skin.

Walking up to him, she pulled his wandering hand away and hesitantly replaced it with her own. "You know, Ed" She started, trailing her fingertips across the ragged edge of the scar near his neck, "Some girls like a guy with scars."

He scoffed and pulled away, leaving Winry wondering if she'd upset him further. However, she knew her job was done when the hand returned to his shoulder, a smile threatening to break out on his face.

* * *

Yay! I'm back from holiday!

Annoyingly, i only managed to write three themes during the week...

Anyway, getting back into doing more straight stuff, and not the humour of the last couple (theme 15, how i hated you)


	19. Purpose

**Theme 19: Purpose**

"How did they both get trapped in the janitor's closet?" Sergeant Furey asked, trotting along beside Roy as the man strode angrily down the corridor. The rest of his staff followed along behind, unwilling to pass up the opportunity to embarrass Ed. On Roy's other side, Alphonse twisted his hands together and gave an embarrassed laugh. "They were arguing again, and they fell in."

"'Fell in', yeah right." Roy scoffed. "How can you fall into a closet?"

"50 cenz says the Chief did it on purpose." Havoc supplied from behind them.

"50 says they're in there now, making out." Breda challenged. They both shared a sly smirk as Roy glared at them over his shoulder.

"50 cenz says they're fighting." Al grumbled before turning the corner. Roy snorted and stopped before the closet in question.

With a bit of fiddling and some inventive use of alchemy, the door was finally opened. Roy stared at the two inside the closet and looking back at his staff, he shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. Shouting could be heard.

"Looks like you owe Al some money." He sighed as he lazily dodged a flying wrench.

* * *

Heh, not all my EdWin's gonna be lovey dovey/borderline citrus 'cause the two of them wouldn't be like that.

Also, i've finally moved into my university room! I've officially moved out (it's annoying though...the tap drips and the shower's small and the bathroom light doesn't work and i'm over an hour away from my campus...)! This means that i should hopefully be able to do more themes (unless i get a load of work from Uni.). I'm also working on a new laptop (i named it Melissa. My old one was Toby) so things should be better.

Also, i know Ed could prolly transmute the door open, but i prefer to think that he's too caught up fighting with Winry to remember (hehehehehe).


	20. Tales

**Theme 20: Tales**

When she was younger, Winry believed in fairy tales. She created fantasies about knights and dragons, dragging Ed and Al into games where she was a Princess and they were her knights in shining armour. Those had only lasted until Ed and Al's mother died, when Ed became moody and cynical about anything other than alchemy.

As she grew older and the boys started their mad quest for a myth, her belief in happy endings, true love and fairy-tales began to taper off until they were nothing more than a brief happy memory of days gone by. Her dreams of Ed being her knight in shining armour waned each time she rebuilt his automail, staring in horror at the scratched and dented pile of metal that had once been a beautiful arm.

There were times though, when everything was quiet and Ed's automail was shiny and new, that he sat down alone with her, a glint of something in his eyes and they talked quietly about a future where everything was happy and peaceful and there wasn't any danger to get in the way. Those times made her belief in fairy-tales come flooding back.

* * *

Jeebus, i didn't mean to take so long coming up with this one!

I got a bit distracted by uni stuffs (like my finance, i'm still not sure if i've got it yet...) and was turning this theme around in my head for a while. I finally hit upon the fairy tales thing yesterday, and i'm glad i went with it *laugh*

Anyways, sorry for taking so long! Also, this looked a lot longer in Word...sorry for the shortness.

...taa daaaa!!


	21. Mundane

**Theme 21: Mundane**

Ed's weary gaze wasn't entirely surprised to see Winry at the bathroom sink, already half way through the mundane ritual of brushing her teeth before the day began. He staggered up to her and grabbed his own tooth brush, adding a sloppy blob of tooth paste to the bristles before lunging the brush into his mouth. There was silence for a minute as the two of them stood there.

"Morngh." Winry eventually grunted around her brush. Ed huffed and lifted his hand to drape it on top of her head, mussing up her already messy hair without having to stop brushing.

"Morngh wo oou too." He mumbled back. Winry smiled tiredly at him before nudging his hand away and leant over the sink to spit and rinse.

Ed sleepily closed his eyes as she did, and was startled when he felt his hand get pulled away, the brush leaving his mouth as Winry's lips brushed against his foamy ones. When she pulled away, she whispered "Hurry up, Ed. I can smell breakfast," and left him standing dazed, smiling stupidly at the sink.

* * *

Heh, i started writing this theme with something completly different, then decided it didn't fit and wrote this.

Inspired by a pic i found of Ed and Winry at a sink brushing their teeth together ( i can't remember where though, sorry!). Heh, i love these random PWP moments. Also, i think this is the first time i've written them out and out kissing....hehehe, i'm slow.

Loves Inuchron

PS. Even though i don't reply to reviews (unless you ask a question lol), they're all still uber appreciated and i love all of you who do! They also help me have the motivation to write more...(apart from WatR's case, but that's special...and annoyingly plagued by Writer's block).


	22. Leaving

**Theme 22: Leaving**

It was finally time. Alphonse, back in the flesh, was off to start his life in Central as a medical student. Ed and Winry stood on the platform, watching as the younger Elric settled himself down on the train and leant out the window. "You'll be okay without me, right?" Alphonse grinned, though he was quickly taking stock of how Ed reacted.

"Don't worry about us, Al. We'll be fine." he said, laying an arm on the small of Winry's back. Al laughed as the train's bell rang out over the platform, playing along as if he didn't see the small signs of anxiety on Ed's face. What he couldn't see was the way Ed's fist clenched tightly in the fabric of Winry's dress, and the small tremors that ran through him. Winry gave him a worried glance, but could see that Ed was hiding behind one of his masks, not letting Alphonse see how much he was scared at the thought of his little brother leaving. As the train began to pull away, Al gave Winry a discreet look, and was happy when she gave a small nod back.

With Al gone, someone would have to look after Ed.

She was happy to oblige.

* * *

This is hopefully going to update properly....all the technology in my room is conspiring against me. My TV's refusing to play DVD's, and the dorm internet is being gayer than Hard Gay at a gay pride parade (Oh yeah, obscure japanese tv reference ftw).

Oh well, at least it wasn't too long a wait for this.

Inuchron


	23. Inside

**Theme 23: Inside**

It was wonderfully warm inside her cocoon. The thick duvet she'd wrapped around her body battled against the frigid air of the mid-winter house. Without looking, she knew there'd been fresh snowfall in the night. Alphonse would probably come in soon, begging them to join him outside to make a snowman or have a snowball fight.

She snuggled further into the covers and turned, attempting to leech heat from Ed's warm body. She met nothing but freezing sheets. "Ed?" She croaked, peeking blearily out from under the covers.

She could see where he'd been sleeping. The pillow was depressed where his head had been and there was a small tear where the automail caught. "Ed?" She called again, wondering where he'd gone. A cold draft hit her face and she decided Ed was a big boy and could take care of himself, so retreated back inside the covers.

A minute later, she heard Ed's mismatched footsteps and the door being slammed open. "Winry!" he shouted, and she heard him stomp to the bed. "Are you still asleep?"

She moaned as he grabbed a corner of the duvet, knowing what he was about to do, but hoping feverishly he'd leave her alone. "I've been up and freezing my ass off for two hours waiting for you to get up. Al's downstairs already!" He gave an experimental tug, and Winry moaned again, waving him away. "Oh no, you're getting up now." She could hear the malicious smirk in his voice, and knew there was no escape.

With a ferocious tug, Winry unravelled in a tangled heap and lay shivering on the bed. "That wasn't so hard." Ed grinned. "Come on, hurry up. Al wants to get going." He threw a pair of trousers at her head.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" She grumbled, sitting up.

Ed laughed and left the room.

* * *

Blarg. This one was epically long compared to the last few, at least 3x as long. Heh, i guess i'm trying to write more. Also, i now have a 1000 word short story to do, a 10 page script to write and a few essays on top of that....I thought uni was going to be easy (cries).

Inuchron


	24. Shadows

**Theme 24: Shadows**

The hospital corridors were quiet this late at night. The fluorescent lights cast a thin, watery light over the white doors and his footsteps echoed off the walls and made them sound louder than he'd thought possible. He continued on, pushing through the waiting room doors as quietly as the sterile corridors would allow.

There, in the corner.

Roy walked quickly up to the two huddled figures in the hard plastic chairs of the waiting room and whispered, "How is he?"

Winry looked up from her place huddled against Edward's chest and revealed red eyes and unkempt hair. She was still in her night clothes, having rushed over as soon as she'd heard. Ed kept his head down, hugging Winry closer to himself. She shook her head at Roy, knowing Ed wouldn't..._couldn't_ answer; then choked on a sob and buried herself back into Ed.

The boy looked tired and almost old. Large black shadows ringed his eyes, telling Roy that Ed hadn't slept since Al had been admitted to the emergency room. There was even a small smattering of teenage stubble crossing the boy's chin and his clothes had been worried, the collar pulled away with the button missing.

He sat himself down next to Edward and clasped his hands together. "He'll get better. You know that, right?"

He didn't get a reply. Just small hiccups as Ed hunched over Winry, the two teenagers clinging desperately to each other in the shadows of the waiting room.

* * *

Bleh, this is a wierd one.

Anyways, this took an age to get up because my internet is still being screwy!! Even more annoyingly, is that the day i ring up to get it fixed is the day it randomly decides to work! (ANGRY, oh so ANGRY).

Also, MCM Expo was awesome once again! I got myself some Okane Ga Nai yaoi doujin(cause i think it's cute - one of the few yaoi's i like), but i didn't realise it was an actual book! It's written in japanese so i can't read it! (i'm crying right now). Oh well, this'll just give me drive to finally learn japanese. Heh, at least the covers are beautiful to look at...

Inuchron


	25. Meaning

**Theme 25: Meaning**

Winry always found it amazing how Edward could communicate without words. His face was just _that_ expressive. The golden eyebrows shifted up and down his face with his mood, and his golden eyes could lighten with joy , or darken with the soul weary depression he so often found himself in.

She also found it funny how he and his brother could carry on entire arguments with just their bodies. Crossed arms meant Ed was annoyed about something, unless he clenched them tight to his body, which meant he was upset. Shifting his weight onto his automail leg meant tiredness, while shifting onto his good leg meant impatience. She often saw him shifting onto his good leg when they stayed for repairs, and found it upsetting that he always seemed so eager to get away.

However, there was one bit of body language she hadn't found the meaning of yet, and it seemed almost silly that she obsessed over it.

When Ed came near her, he always seemed to stand a little straighter. He came out of the habitual automail-user's slouch to stand at his full (though still rather unimpressive) height. It made her feel almost special that he only ever did it around her, and she didn't want to ask him about it.

_Well.._. she thought, leaning on the balcony. She watched as the brothers disappeared once again up the road and sighed.

She'd figure it out eventually.

* * *

Heh, I told myself I'd put everything on hold for NaNoWriMo, but circumstances involving late night insomnia and severe angsting over the fact that my uni dorm has been without _any_ hot water for _**7 days**_ (SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL AM I PAYING MY RENT FOR IF WE AREN'T GETTING HOT WATER?! THE FUN NIGHTLIFE AND THE GOOD INTERNET? NOPE, DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THOSE /rant), made me want to write.

I may stick to my NaNo pledge of no fanfiction, so don't hold your breath for updates (hehehe). See you other Wrimo's at 50 000!!

Inuchron


	26. Dream

**Theme 26: Dream**

He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Winry lay by his side, her face beaming at him as they both snuggled into the warmth of the bed, his arms wrapping around her to bring her closer to his chest. She yelped and tried to wriggle away, but he slid a hand through her hair, stroking it. The blonde strands felt like fine fur against his fingertips and she relaxed again. Suddenly her face was up against his, her warm breath ghosting over his lips and making them tingle. He smiled at her, leaning closer to touch their lips together but she beat him to it..

She licked at the corner of his mouth. It was something she'd never done before, but the gentle feel of her tongue on his skin made him laugh. She continued, running it over his lips in a way that made him breathe her name in reverence. "_Edward_," She whispered back. Then louder, "Den."

He gazed up at her through half lidded eyes, wondering why the hell she'd called the dog's name and stopped kissing him. He whined in annoyance and was rewarded by another kiss across his lips. "_Den, get away_," she whispered again. He ignored that as well, too engrossed with her lips on his and her rough tongue on...wait, something wasn't right here....

"EDWARD ELRIC! WAKE UP BEFORE YOU FRENCH KISS THE DAMN DOG!"

* * *

Heh, well now. TIME TO CELEBRATE ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL NANOWRIMO! Woot! Well done to all of you who also got 50 000 words done during this month! We're all awesome!

I've had the idea for this theme for a while, and i finally got to it today (hehe). I had to wait about 2 hours until i could talk to one of my uni teachers about a peice of work that i might be getting published (well, i say published...) so i decided that it was a perfect opportunity to get some themes done. Woot. I don't think i wrote it as well as i could've done had i not just spent the last 25 days writing awful prose, but you live you learn (giggle).

Anyways, love to all of you who've reviewed so far! It means a lot to me!

Inuchron


	27. Solitary

**Theme 27: Solitary**

The house was almost frighteningly quiet around her. The patter of rain as the drops hit against the windows and the strong wind blowing through the trees were the only things she could hear besides her own breathing. It was so dark, she had to check the clock and make sure night hadn't fallen already. No, it was only three in the afternoon. The storm was just that heavy.

She wondered around the house, checking for any sign of life and felt an immense loneliness when she realised that Pinako and Al had disappeared sometime earlier that morning to help out on a nearby farm. They were probably staying there until the storm died down a little. She choked out a small sob as she realised she was alone and...wait, no. If Al had gone, that meant Ed was still somewhere in the house...

She checked each room for him, the quiet and the storm beginning to scare her, especially as a crack of lightening made the lights flicker and die. That feeling of being alone in the middle of such an immense storm turned her lazy stroll through the house into a frantic dash. She had to find Edward, she just _had_ to.

"EDWARD!" She screamed, her voice straining with barely restrained terror.

"Up here!" He hollered over the thunder.

With that she ran to him, leaping up the stairs as his voice chased away the terror and loneliness, reminding her that Ed might be out of sight, but he was there.

* * *

Heh, this morphed from what it was going to be into what it is. I always find that really annoying, but i can't fault the change (hehe).

Also, for almost the first time ever, this fic was actually inspired and written to a song! Blackout by Muse is this theme's soundtrack, as well as rain at the window (though that's optional). Stupid british winter weather...

Don't forget to feed a lonely and starving writer with **reviews**! (I'm not kidding about the starving part...I HAVE NO FOOD *cries*)

I think i could send virtual cookies and milk to everyone who's reviewed the last few chapters....you guys make me feel all special and inspired *loves you all!!*

Inuchron


	28. Maternal

This is the partner fic to paternal. This time, we're in the delivery room with Riza and Winry!

* * *

**Theme 28: Maternal**

Riza was slightly amazed at the harsh treatment Winry was giving her hand, the bones almost grinding together in the younger woman's grip. "W-where's Ed?" Winry asked, her voice straining as another cramp washed over her distended stomach. Her pale face was covered in sweat and she looked pained and scared.

"He's with Roy, don't worry." Riza told her, wiping a cloth over Winry's forehead, trying to keep her calm. "Just keep pushing. Ed's going to be back soon."

"He needs to be here _now_!" She screamed, "I can't do this without him!" Riza made a shushing sound and ran her thumb over Winry's sweat soaked forehead.

Riza had watched Ed collapse as Winry was rushed into the emergency room, her contractions seconds apart and their child months early. The tears in his eyes had spoken volumes of his distress, and Riza decided she was going to commend Roy heartily on his actions when all this was over. Still, she couldn't help but hope they'd return soon. She worried about Ed, and knew Winry would be distraught until he was beside her again. It couldn't be good for the baby. "Roy's going to bring Ed here in a minute," She shushed, "It'll be alright, just don't stop pushing."

"_I want Ed_!" Winry screamed as another contraction washed over her.

"Winry!" A male voice cried over the slam of doors. Riza watched over her shoulder as a blur of gold skidded to a halt beside her.

Ed's eyes were still a little red, and his hair was mussed but he looked better, and he smiled down at Winry as Riza silently swapped her hand for his. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered as he brought her hand up to his lips. There was a tiny smile from Winry, and it looked like she was about to say something before another contraction started and she screamed.

Riza waited for a moment, worry making her hover over the pair to make sure Ed wouldn't collapse again and that Winry was fine before she disappeared back into the waiting room, and tiredly slumped into Roy's outstretched arms. "They're going to be fine now," She whispered to him. Roy smiled back.

* * *

Dear God, it's been ages since I last wrote something. I blame Uni work and over a foot of snow. Seriously, Britain is turning into Canada! (Except without the awesome). It's going to be fun trying to get all my stuff from home back to my dorm...

This was very Riza oriented wasn't it? Heheh, Royai pairing in there as well. This is also officially the longest piece in 'Events'...Woo?

Keep reviewing! It is the boot to the face I sometimes need to write.

loves, Inuchron


	29. Innocent

**29. Innocent**

Alphonse _liked_ to think that Winry didn't know how much she affected his brother when she worked on the automail. She always seemed to lean over his shoulder, pressing her front against his back with no regards to Ed's personal space, even when Al was there.

"Ed?" She asked, working on the plates that covered the sensitive shoulder joint, "Are you okay? Your face looks flushed"

" 'm fine." His brother mumbled back, but Al could see the raging blush across his brother's face.

"Are you sure? You're really warm..." She leaned even closer, wrapping an arm around his neck as she placed a hand on his forehead from behind. Al had to stifle the laugh bubbling up inside at the startled look on his brother's face. Ed said nothing, just shrugged her hand off and leant forward, his bangs covering his blush.

As soon as Winry was done, Ed rushed off, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"I wonder what's wrong with your brother..." Winry wondered innocently, but Al could see the expression on her face, and it was anything _but_.

* * *

Heh, I was actually supposed to update WatR today, according to the updating schedule i wrote for myself. However, I've realised I've been kinda neglecting this one, so Events got priority. Happiness is had by all! Yayayaya.

Keep reviewing! Your comments keep me going!

Inuchron xx


	30. Laughter

**Theme 30: Laughter**

The sound of laughter coming from the kitchen was so strange that for a moment, Al worried that Winry was with another boy and he felt a flash of indignation on his brother's behalf. After all, it couldn't be Ed with her; they never talked without tears or tantrums.

He crept the rest of the way down the stairs and flattened himself against the doorframe, peering round into the kitchen.

A smile threatened to break out on his face.

It _was_ Edward in there with Winry, and for once, neither of them looked angry or sad. The laughter was bubbling out of them both, smiles breaking the stone of their faces and for once, they looked like normal teenagers.

They were sitting so close together, they were almost on the same chair and their shoulders jostled each other. They were bent over a piece of paper on the table, both of them holding pencils and scribbling every now and then. Al couldn't see what they were drawing or writing that made them break their usual stoicism, but just seeing them so happy brought a smile to his soul.

Deciding that he didn't want to disturb them, Al quickly tip-toed away and to the porch, basking in the sound of their laughter.

* * *

Dear God, it's been a while.

I think I've slowly developed ADD. I can't seem to focus on one thing for very long (or it might be because I'm surviving on chocolate and coke at the moment XD). What also contributed to my lack of attention to writing is ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK. Oh holy fudgecakes, that game is ADDICTIVE!

HARMONY HARMONY, OH LOOOVE!!

I also had about five different thoughts on this theme, so i had to think which one worked best. This one was an agressive little bunny, so i choose it.


	31. Hidden

**Theme 31: Hidden**

The loud sounds of Ed and Al sparring outside gave Winry the confidence to enter the boys' room to search for her wrench. Ed had stolen it earlier while she wasn't looking, hoping to spare his aching head from another pounding with the thing. However, he seemed to have forgotten the basic principle of cause and effect.

She was going to _kill_ him later, as soon as she found her wrench.

She went to the cluttered desk in the corner of the room, negotiating her way through the mess that always arrived with the Elric brother's. She swept her eyes over the piles of scrunched papers, covered in illegible code and tiny diagrams.

As stealthily as she could, Winry moved the papers aside. She'd hoped that Ed was too lazy to find a good place to hide her wrench, and that he'd simply chucked it on his desk and covered it with paper. She sighed when her wrench didn't appear. "If I was a lazy jerk," She asked herself, hands on hips, "where would I put my hardworking mechanic's favourite wrench?"

"The _lazy jerk_," An amused voice growled out, "would put it right under your nose."

Winry whirled round, and came face to face with Edward. Fighting down a blush, she replaced it with anger. "Where is it, Ed?" The young man in front of her stuck out his tongue, and she leapt.

The two of them crashed to the floor, and Winry yelped when she felt something hard touching her hip. "Edward...." She growled out, "That better be my wrench."

"I'm just happy to see you, Win." Ed grinned at her.

There was a shocked second until, with an incoherent shout of rage, Winry began to pummel the boy. Under her onslaught, Ed pulled out the missing wrench like a surrender flag. "It was a joke!" he screeched. "IT WAS A JOKE!"

* * *

Sorry Ukrainian One, your idea for this was perfect. My writing skills, not so much (lol).

So, this was supposed to be a sweet little thing about Winry finding some photos in Ed's journal, but no. My brain decided that it's too angry and annoyed at everything and turned this into a dirty joke. I've been on the internet too much...

Also, OVER 100 REVIEWS!!

Oh god, I love you all SO SO MUCH! Thankyou to **Proffessor of Pig-Latin** for pushing it over the 100 mark!

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED SO FAR! YOU'RE THE BEST!_**

Inuchron x**_  
_**


	32. Truth

**Theme 32: Truth**

Ed and Winry were probably the loudest people ever known. Their fights were legendary in Risembool, and often caused small animals and one exasperated brother diving for cover.

However, the truth was that their relationship, the _real _one hidden under all the fighting and shouts, was actually incredibly _quiet._

The move from best friends to couple had occurred gradually and without a word. Even Al (self-professed expert at all-things-Ed) had taken several days to notice, alerted only by the strange sight of his brother and Winry reclining on the porch together, arms entwined.

Then, the silence of their relationship broke for one important moment.

Al had jumped, spooked by the elated cry of "YES!" from Winry as Ed knelt at her feet, something small and shiny held tight between his fingers.

* * *

I'M NOT DEAD!

Just feeling dreadfully unmotivated and uninspired. WatR is still the biggest pain in the ass ever written, and I've been more focused on writing 'Breathe Easy' (the one i'm not publishing till i've got a few chapters written).

There's also the fact that I defected to Ruroken fics for a while...heheheh

STILL! R&R is always appreciated :)

Inuchron x


	33. New

**Theme 33: New**

It was a strange feeling, Winry decided, to finally share your bed with someone. It meant that you loved each other so much, you didn't want to be separated, even at night. She also knew that, to Ed, it meant even more than that.

It meant he knew her, and she was trusted not to attack him in his sleep.

Though, how anyone would be able to attack him when he was so twisted around them, she had no idea. In the morning, she was going to have a long talk with him about the purchase of a new double bed. A luxury one. With down feathers in it. Yeah.

Still, she didn't really want to complain. He was warm, and the slow, deep, _thump-thump_ in his chest calmed her slightly racing heart. Their legs were tangled, the chilled steel of his automail making her hair stand on end and his arms were hugged tightly around her shoulders. Winry almost woke him when his hold tightened, but realised that she was actually very comfortable pressed to his bare chest.

She smiled and cuddled even closer, wondering just _why _it took so long to get here.

* * *

Dear God, the last few weeks have been HECTIC.

But, all my work is done, and now i have 5 months of holiday...I'm going to be very bored, so expect to see more from me :D

Reviews are always love!

Inuchron x


	34. Peace

**Theme 34: Peace**

She was lying on her back in the tall grass, eyes staring up into the blue summer sky. Thin, wispy clouds travelled slowly overhead, framed by the brilliant emerald green of the grass and lulling her into an unwanted daze.

It was nice to get away from the heat and sweat of the workshop every now and again, especially when the weather was so wonderfully summery and she could hear the other children playing in the river not too far from the house.

Everything was so peaceful, and she was content to just lie where she was for a few more hours. The grass beneath her back was so comfortably springy and cool as she closed her eyes. It was so rare to get a peaceful day like this...

And with one word and a slight kick to her feet, it dissappeared.

"Oi."

She groaned as she opened her eyes to bright orange gold hair. "Go away, Ed." She mumbled, her eyes straining to look at him properly in the fading light...surely she hadn't been asleep out here for _that _long?

"Granny says to get your ass indoors," he smirked, leaning over her and reaching out a hand for her to grab, "she sounds pissed."

"Don't wanna." She moaned, swatting his hand away. She really _didn't _feel like getting up out of her grassy bed, and she'd probably missed dinner anyway. All she wanted to do now was see the stars and escape her grandmother's wrath for a few more minutes.

"Come on, Win," Ed said, leaning down further and grabbing her hand with his automail one, "We saved you some food." He grunted as he pulled, trying to force her to sit.

Winry allowed her torso to jerk up, and flopped back into the grass when Ed stopped pulling. He growled slightly, so she gave him the most innocent smile she could muster. "I just want to see the stars." She whined, "Can we stay?"

"No," Ed snapped, trying to pull her up again, but to no avail. "Winry, come on, Granny's gonna kill me if I go back without you."

"Don't go back without me then," She said, trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out of the automail's hold, "Stay."

"No."

"Stay."

"_No_."

She grinned up at his scowling face, an evil idea in her head she knew he'd never see coming.

So she tightened her hold on his hand, and pulled.

The shocked look on his face as he fell forwards was comical, and she was almost winded as he fell on top of her but she ignored his weight and held him in place with a hand on his cheek. Ed's face was flaring up into a crimson blush around her hand and, just as the first stars were coming out, she whispered shyly, "_Stay._"

All he could do was nod.

* * *

I'm alive! Yes, definitly alive!

Just been super special busy with moving out of dorms, trying to get housing for next year, trying to find a job and going to the MCM Expo... (the animetal store once again took most of my money, the bastards. They always have such awesome figures, like the big Kenshin and the Gintama ones...).

I'm gonna try and be more productive with these, but i may require a stick and a carrot (Seriously, if i ever leave Events this long again, PM me and tell me to stop being lazy)

Hope you're all still enjoying!

Inuchron x


	35. Moderation

**Theme 35: Moderation**

Winry knew Edward and his brother had gone out for the night, celebrating Al's state qualification with a meal and drinks in the small pub down the road. What she didn't know was when they were going to get back, and how bad Edward would be.

She hoped Alphonse remembered that Ed wasn't allowed to drink too much, since the loss of his limbs lowered his tolerance and the alcohol would play havoc with the nerves in the automail.

Of course, they were both young men, and probably hadn't paid the _slightest_ bit of attention to her warnings as they stampeded out the door...

There was a rattle, then a bang, and the sound of tipsy whispers, and Winry knew she was right.

_Better go make sure they don't _break_ something..._

She wandered down the stairs from her room, listening to the drunken shuffling of feet as Ed and Al tried to take their shoes and coats off quietly. Winry smiled. Normal quiet and drunk quiet were two very different things indeed.

"Good night?" She preened as she jumped the last step. Edward didn't seem to notice her, too wrapped up in trying to get his boot off without falling over. Alphonse however, jumped to attention, obviously still sober enough to know he was in trouble.

_He _didn't _kept an eye on Ed..._

"Uh...hi, Winry." Al stuttered, and tried to steady his brother as Ed fell into him. Winry didn't say anything. She just stood there with her arms crossed and a disapproving set to her eyes. However, Ed seemed to finally realise she was there.

"Winry!" He shouted and lumbered towards her. It was a testament to just how drunk he was when he slung both arms around her shoulders and muttered "Whoa, there's two of you." Winry jumped when his face pushed into the crook of her neck, warm lips on the shell of her ear as he whispered "And you're both _very _pretty," before he was gone, crumpled in an unconscious pile on the floor.

After making sure he wasn't hurt, Winry rounded on Al. "Neither of you are allowed to drink without supervision _ever again_!"

* * *

Heh, drunk!Ed is fun.

Also, I've notived that I use a lot of italics in my writing. I probably just like implying stuff. These little drabbles have also become a lot longer...

Meh, i've also started writing some original fiction that I want to send into a competition. It's going to need a lot of help with revising if I truly want to send it in...

As always, reviews are appreciated :D and everyone who's reviewed so far are **beyond awesome!one11**

Inuchron x**  
**


	36. Definition

**Theme 36: Definition**

It always happened when the two of them walked down Rush Valley's main street, and it was beginning to drive her mad. Winry would get distracted by one of the newest machines in a window, and Ed would slouch on the wall next to her until she was done staring and fantasising about the hunk of metal.

The girls of Rush Valley, attracted to the sight of a golden haired, golden eyed, automail user seemingly alone, would flock to him, batting their eyelashes and giggling at every confused scowl he shot their way. Their flirting would pierce through the cloud of obsession surrounding Winry, and she'd have to rescue Edward, pulling him from the gaggle of clinging girls to black looks and annoyed whisperings.

"Why the hell don't they leave me alone?" He'd grumble, and Winry was always amazed at just how _oblivious_ Ed could be. Seriously, she was certain that if you looked up 'oblivious' in a dictionary, Ed's picture would be in the definition, staring blankly out of a photograph.

So she'd huff, whack him lightly round the head, and take him back to the relative safety of Garfiel's shop.

* * *

Shorter then the last one, but it's another theme! No more long waits!

Also, was I the only one who got depressed when FMA ended? OH GOD, IT'S ENDED. I literally had to sit and hug my Ed plushie for a while.

What will we fangirl over now?

I guess we still have the Brotherhood anime.

I will always love this fandom ;_;

Inuchron x


	37. Unconditional

**Theme 37: Unconditional**

"_Edward?"_

Her voice was the first thing he heard, but he refused to wake. He was too comfortable and warm.

"_Ed, come on, get up!"_

No, he wasn't going to get up. She'd have to go amuse herself until morning. He was _asleep _dammit!

"_I know you're awake, Ed. You're frowning at me."_

Of course he was. She was trying to wake him up for something stupid.

"_Oh come on! I just want to change one thing!"_

One thing would turn into one hundred and one things if he got up.

"_I'll let you have some apple pie for breakfast."_

...Dammit! She knew his weakness.

"_I know you want it, you just have to let me work on you for a bit."_

...He _did_ want some apple pie, and if he stayed asleep, Winry would be angry at him the whole day. He didn't want that.

"That's it, Ed. I knew you'd come around." Winry beamed at him in the pre-dawn gloom, jumping off the bed to race to her workroom.

In the silence she left, Ed grumbled, "It's a good thing I love you, woman," as he reluctantly slid out of bed.

* * *

Nothing says unconditional love more then letting your girlfriend perform painful automail adjustments when you'd rather be sleeping. :D

I'm actually doing a bit of work on everything I've left hanging at the moment, since there's actually nothing else for me to do (I'M EXTREMLY BORED AT THE MOMENT).

Oh well, I guess everybody wins this way.

Inuchron

x


	38. Crazy

**Theme 38: Crazy**

He groaned, scribbled down a few words, sighed, and then sat back in his seat. A quick glance at what he'd written sent him into a frenzy, the words angrily scribbled out, the paper scrunched up and thrown over his shoulder to nestle amongst others on the floor.

"It shouldn't be this hard!" He growled, grabbing a new piece of paper and setting the pen nib on it once more. He glared hard at it, hoping that somehow words would magically appear and he could get this over and done with and could run down to the post office and get rid of it and never have to think about it ever again until _oh god_, he got a reply.

And he'd _better _get a reply. Just writing this letter was slowly depleating what little sanity he had left.

He startled a bit at the sound of heavy shuffling footsteps approaching the door, and pulled the paper and ink off the desk and stuffed it under his coat.

"I'm back, brother!" Alphonse yelled out, bumping the door open and ducking through, "and I've got some stuff for dinner..." he trailed off, and Ed could feel his brother staring at him.

"What?" he snapped, feeling defensive. He didn't want his brother to know what he was doing. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Brother...there's ink dripping from your coat."

"Shit!" Ed jumped to his feet, coat flying open, ink and paper dropping to the floor. Ed stared at the growing black stain on his red coat, and quickly transmuted it out. Then he heard the stifled giggles coming from Al.

"Writing a letter to Winry?" Al sang, eyes alight with mischief. Ed growled, and clenched his fist. "Having a bit of trouble?"

"I'm warning you, Al." Ed took what he hoped was a menacing step forwards.

"Just say you _loooove_ her." Al's face was bright with glee, even as he got ready to run, "who knows, maybe she'll have a kiss for you in reply?"

An incoherent roar followed Al out the door.

* * *

Eurgh, kill me now. This theme was an absolute nightmare. Three different ideas came before this one, and none of them were good. However, I got fed up with being fail, so I just transferred my annoyance to Ed.

I think all of my imagination and creativity is going into a painting I'm working on.

Still, love to everyone who's fav'd and reviewed so far! It's always hartening to see those alerts in my inbox :D

Inuchron x


	39. Repression

**Theme 39: Repression**

They'd been cuddling on the couch, content with just each other. Ed's hand stroked through her hair, and she was happy to sit under his petting like a housecat. Her own hand was splayed across his chest, thumb moving softly across his chest.

Since she was almost laying on him, she felt the small increase in his heart beat when she started, and felt an inexplicable amount of happiness that he was actually responding to her touch. For too long he'd been unresponsive under her hands. Of course, Ed being under her hands usually meant an automail re-attachment.

With the restoration of Al and his arm, that was all in the past, and his heart could flutter under her ministrations from pleasure, instead of pain.

Feeling braver, and knowing that Ed was enjoying this as much as she was, she moved her head from its place against his shoulder, and eyed his lips. Under her hand, his heart rate increased again, nearly straining against his ribs and she saw his tongue dart out to moisten his lips.

She leant a little more against him, letting her head get closer to his. She saw his eyes start to close at their proximity, could feel his breath start to ghost across her own lips. She smiled and closed her own eyes, ready to go that final step...

Then found herself dumped face first into the cushions as Ed jumped up with a girlish scream.

As calmly as she could, Winry pulled her hair out of her face and glared at the boy standing beside her. "Ed," she ground out, "what was that?"

"I...I can't..." He stammered, panting. Winry growled low in her throat and stuffed her face into a cushion.

"You are so _repressed_!" She screamed.

"No I'm not!" Ed shouted back, his face beginning to go red.

"Then why did you push me away?" She could feel anger start to give way to hurt. She should've known. Ed always pushed people away.

"Because..."

He trailed off, and the angry red of his face faded into the light dusty pink of embarrassment. Winry waved a hand at him, peeking out from behind the cushion, urging him to continue. The man gave a heavy sigh and wiped a hand across his face.

"Because your Grandmother told me not to."

Winry was shocked into silence, but it didn't last long. She ended up melting to the floor in a fit of hysterics, hardly able to breathe as she guffawed until her sides hurt. Ed crossed his arms and roughly nudged her with his automail foot. "Not funny," he snarled.

"That...that's so...so CUTE!" She gasped out, still unable to control herself. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"_Cute_?" Ed thundered, "What's so cute about being _shanghaied_ by a wrinkled old _harpy _and threatened with _castration_ if I so much as _sneeze_ on you?"

"Awww, Ed," Winry smiled up at him as she wiped more tears from her eyes. She patted the space next to her and he sat down with a huff. "I'm sorry," She whispered, leaning so their shoulders touched.

She got no verbal reply, but his hand was back in her hair, and Winry realised she was fine with that.

* * *

Wooo! An update!

I got totally bummed about writing these when my mum accidentally read some of my fics and said I was writing Winry as a Mary-Sue. I've tried so hard for that not to happen so I got a bit upset and lost all want to do these.

However, I bounced back and here's the result.

I've also got some exciting news for those of you still waiting on Weekend At Roy's. I've written chapter 8! I just need to edit it (because I forgot I gave Ed a huge frickn' bruise on his face, I felt stupid when I realised). Also, do most people have Elysia refer to Ed and Al as big brothers? I know Nina does, but does Elysia? This has been bugging me...

Thanks for putting up with me! At least this update's extra long to make up for it :D

Inuchron

x


	40. Failure

**Theme 40: Failure**

"Don't touch that!" Winry screamed, causing Al to jump in surprise and nearly drop the blender in his hands. He fumbled with the machine for a second, defying gravity until he managed to get a good hold again. "What's wrong with it?" Al asked, putting the blender back in its place on the counter top. Winry sighed and gave a small, wry smile.

"Your brother fixed it."

"Huh?" Al stared at the innocent machine, wondering what could be so awful about his brother helping Winry fix kitchen appliances. After all, Ed had been feeling slightly down since he'd come back from his jaunt in the west. Surely helping out with some DIY was a _good_ thing?

Winry set down the dish she'd been washing and turned to Al. "Your brother is a menace to machines," she said bluntly, "anything he touches seems to explode at some point."

Al gave a small gulp, and his eyes darted upwards. "Does that mean putting him in charge of fixing my radiator...was a bad idea?"

There was a small boom from upstairs, and the worried sounding voice of Ed shouting, "_There may or may not be a fire starting in Al's room_!"

Winry slid a hand across her face and gave Al a look that shouted '_what do __**you**__ think?'_ She dried her hands and pulled what looked like a large gas cylinder from under the sink.

"_Scratch that!" _Ed shouted down to them, "_There's definatly fire.._._I think I can put it out!" _Winry shook her head and dragged the cylinder to the bottom of the stairs, just in time to hear a small 'fwoosh' and Ed's muffled exclimation of "**_SHIT."_**

"There's one good thing about your brothers' failure." She growled, starting up the stairs, ignoring the whisps of smoke.

"What's that?" Al asked as he helped her carry the metal cylinder, not wanting his room burned down. Winry turned and beamed.

"I've invented the fire extinguisher."

* * *

Failure is a very apt name for this little drabble.

Very crackish, and written only 'cause my initial idea for this theme and the next turned into a oneshot I want to write. Also, for some reason, the image of Ed saying 'There may or may not be a fire starting' got stuck in my head.

Still, I hope to get the next theme up soon, and then maybe the next chapter of WatR :)

I still love hearing from all of you! Reviews definatly give me the get-up-and-go I need to write.

Inuchron

x


	41. Romantic

**Theme 41: Romantic**

Ed hated it when Winry tried to get all romantic on him. Meals by candlelight were all well and good, but Ed hated not being able to see what he was eating, let alone the beautiful girl sitting opposite him in the gloom.

He also hated it because it meant Winry had been talking to Sheska again, complaining about feeling 'guilty' and that she didn't do enough for him.

He had no idea where she got that idea from. All he'd ever done was bring her a few bouquets of new wrenches and a box of assorted screws...

Still, Ed knew he didn't need any romantic gestures from Winry. As long as she agreed to spend those cold achy days with him, a hot water bottle and loving proximity to the duvet, he knew there could be no greater love.

* * *

Holy fudge, this one is much shorter then the couple before... Still, I plan to get a one-shot based on this up sometime soon (Once again procrastinating on WATR...sorry...).

Also, a _huge_ thanks to **mshaly **for giving me all those lovely reviews and pushing them over the 200 mark! And a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!

Inuchron

x


	42. Quixotic

**Theme 42: Quixotic**

Ed had always been impulsive and unpredictable. Winry should have learnt her lesson by now. From, his declaration to become a State Alchemist only a week after their 'accident' to his geeky proposal at the train station. It had always made her worry.

Thankfully, fatherhood had mellowed Ed out somewhat, and Winry was finally brought into plans for trips to the West or to visit Al and Mei in Xing. However, their only son and eldest child seemed to have inherited Ed's quixotic personality, and while she wasn't sure how to feel about that, she knew he was going to grow to be a great man like his father.

* * *

Just a short one this time, but I might expand it a bit like I did with Romance. I'm also busy writing Chapter 9 of WatR, so don't fret! :D


	43. Foreign

Post-manga timeline

* * *

**Theme 43: Foreign**

Winry took her first steps into the dorm room, and suddenly felt like a foreigner in a strange land. Ed stepped over a pile of papers covered in his awkward writing like a native and gave them a wistful glance. "I'll probably let Al have them," he told her, "but the rest of the stuff we can take back with us."

Winry gaped. "What...all of it?"

"Yeah!...Why?"

Winry gave a pointed glance around the room, eyes stopping on all the bizarre brick-a-brack stuffed into the room. For some reason, Winry had always thought that Ed and Al's military dorm would be sparse and empty, but they'd actually used the space as a dumping ground for filled journals and things people had given them or stuff they'd collected over their four year journey.

On a shelf above the single bed, amazingly devoid of paper, was a small statue of some sort of God, and a beer mug with the embossed name of 'Youswell' in the glass. She gave Ed a questioning glance, but he made a motion with his hand, '_I'll tell you later'_

More strange objects lay around the room. Shirts made of silk that didn't look as though they'd fit Ed ('_presents from some rich family we helped'_ Ed would soon tell her), statues of places and figurines of people made from plastics and wood. She was uncovering even more things as she helped Ed move papers into boxes. "You really want all this stuff?" She asked again, staring at some bizarre plastic duck thing she'd found tucked under the bed.

"They're memento's." He told her quietly. "Sometimes, people would be really thankful so they gave us things. They're memories."

Winry held up the plastic duck, and Ed's face went pink. "A little girl gave us that after we helped her father fix a gate on their farm."

"Fine, it can stay." Winry growled, tossing it into a box, then turned a smile on Ed. "Granny's going to be so mad about you bringing all these things back, but I'm actually kind of glad."

"Huh?" Ed looked at her oddly, packing away a few more journals.

"They mean you weren't always sad on your journey. They're happy memories, and you have so many." She beamed again, and felt his hand wrap around one of hers, gently squeezing her fingers.

* * *

Eurgh, brain fried by moving into new uni halls, hence I'm not happy with this one.

I'll prolly come back to some of the themes I didn't like and re-write them when I'm finished. Still!

Thank-you to everyone who's reviewed my stories! And to everyone who fav'd my stories, as well! (Though a review along with the fav is always the best gift to give an author) :D

Hope you enjoyed,

Inuchron

x


	44. Body

**Theme 44: Body**

'_Yes,'_ Ed decided, '_being felt up by your fiancée while trying to read is incredibly distracting. Especially when Al is RIGHT THERE!'_ His muscles tensed when Winry's hands slid across his restored right arm for the fifteenth time that evening.

"Is something wrong, Ed?" She asked him, and she looked so _innocent_ as she did.

"Yes," he snapped, "stop fondling me in front of Al!"

The brother in question snorted a laugh and stood up. "If that's what you want, I'll leave you two alone." He winked at Ed as he walked out the door, and gave him a thumbs up.

'_Traitor!'_ Ed's mind screamed. Not that he didn't like it when Winry touched him, quite the contrary. HOwever, it was still so weird to let someone close after years of having no contact at all, and having Al around at least tempered Winry's need to touch him.

"I'm not fondling you!" Winry said, letting her hands drop from his arm, "I'm just trying to feel if I ever got your automail right."

Her comment made Ed feel a strange pang in his chest, so he quietly said "I don't need it any more."

Winry's crestfallen face made that pang grow into an ache, but Ed quickly reached down and tapped his metal knee. "I...I still have this though!"

Winry managed a smile, and reached out to lay her hand on top of his. "I guess your leg will have to do," she sighed, then a devious glint entered her eye and her hand was suddenly on his shirt collar, pulling it down to reveal his right shoulder and the old scars, "but I still say this," she leant forward, placing a chaste kiss on the exposed skin, "is mine."

* * *

Yay! Updatingness!

For those of you who don't read those little Personal bits on my profile...my poor little laptop Mel got a virus which ended up completly killing her. After a system restore, Mel II is up and running, and thankfully all of my writing was safely on a USB. That's why I haven't been working on any of my fics, even though I'm actually in a very writing mood. I'm also beginning to think I'm unhealthily attached to my laptop...It really killed me when it got the virus. Also, this theme was a complete and utter disaster to write. FOUR different re-writes!

Thank you to everyone who's still with me this far! All your reviews and fav's are really awesome!

Inuchron

x


	45. Games

**Theme 45: Games**

Alphonse knew his brother was a cheat when it came to card games, always keeping a few spare aces hidden up his sleeve (or in a gap in the automail when Al tried to make him play fair), that's why he knew better then to play against him when Ed announced he wanted to have a Poker tournament. A _strip_ Poker tournament.

"No way, brother," Al said, backing away, "I like my clothes."

"Scardy cat," Ed taunted warmly, then turned to Winry, "What about you? Wanna play?"

Putting her pliers down, Winry stared at Ed from beneath her goggles. "Sure," she said, taking off the goggles and leaping from her seat with a maniacal grin, "get ready to strip, Ed."

Ed had scoffed at Winry's declaration, secure in the knowledge that he could easily cheat to win, but after a couple of rounds and down to just his vest and boxers, Ed was starting to get angry.

"How the hell are you winning?" he screamed as he lost again, Winry reaching her hand out to take Ed's vest, "you can't win!"

"You're just a sore loser," Winry grinned, "now, give me that shirt!"

"No!"

"Yes!" The two of them played tug-of-war with the shirt, their feet pushing against the other until two things happened.

A pair of aces flew out of Ed's automail, and another pair fell from Winry's top.

There was a strained silence, and Alphonse quickly covered his ears, a reflex from years of experience.

"YOU CHEATER!" They screamed as one, fingers pointed in accusation. Winry leapt at Ed and a fight began, even though Ed wasn't really fighting and Winry was mostly batting at his head with her cards.

Al sighed and muttered like it was a curse, "you deserve each other."

* * *

This year of uni's gonna be hard ;_; Lots and lots of work and reading involved. Partly why I just can't seem to make this theme work any better, my brain isn't playing nice...


	46. Earth

**Theme 46: Earth**

Ed wiped the sweat off his brow, smearing crumbling mud across his forehead instead and let out a content sigh. He'd been working with the other men in digging an overflow pit by the river, and he found that the manual labour was making him happier than any praise for doing it by alchemy could. Maybe this is what Izumi was always talking about.

"Ed!" Winry's voice broke through his thoughts from the top of the pit, and he looked up just in time to see her jump.

"WINRY!" He yelled, snatching her out of the air and bringing her into a crushing hug. "What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted, finally letting her go and holding her at arm's length so he could shout at her properly.

It didn't seem to have much effect on Winry though. She just stood there in the pit, white shoes getting covered in mud and light summer dress now bearing two smudged handprints where he'd caught her. "Why the hell did you jump? What if I didn't catch you?" He said again, trying to show Winry how much she'd scared him in those few seconds of airtime. She just waved him off with a smile and a giggle, and said something that turned all of Ed's anger into a warm feeling, deep in his chest.

"I jumped because I knew you'd catch me."

* * *

Heh, been a while since I updated anything. Mainly cause I actually had uni work to do and got slightly caught up in Rurouni Kenshin fics *sweatdrop*

I'm also slowly coming to the end of the 50 themes I originally had, and I can't remember where I got them from to get another 50 :( So, therefore, I'm letting you guys send any promts or themes you'd like to see. I'll try and re-find the place I got the original 50 though...but anything you guys can think of is better than nothing at all :)

Love to everyone who's been reviewing or Fav'ing this!

Inuchron

x


	47. Tarnished

**Theme 47: Tarnished**

Sometimes, Winry couldn't stand it when Ed and Al came back.

Usually, the brothers were loud and carefree when they visited, filling the Rockbell home with shouts and arguments and good natured banter.

Winry loved those times. They reminded her of when they were younger and had nothing to care about apart from whose turn it was to knock on scary Mrs Prichard's door for some eggs.

Then there were the other times.

The brother's would come home with glum faces and some heavy weight on their shoulders, filling the house with a melancholy that put a horrible red rust over the polished sheen of happy memories. The times they arrived at her doorstep when even all of Ed's bright gold was faded and tarnished, his eyes and hair dull and lifeless, like the black cloud of depression was beginning to take a stranglehold on him. She couldn't stand to see him like that.

So, she did the only thing a good automail mechanic could.

She gathered Ed into her arms, giving him the hug he so desperately wanted and stroked his hair, scrubbing away the darkness and depression covering all that gold until finally, Ed could shine again.

* * *

Of course, as a NaNo participant, I should prolly be working on my novel...

Yeah, this is just a pretty quick one. I've been absoloutly restless over the past day, and putting this up has definatly helped. I think I'm just getting into the second week slump a week early ;_;

Still, I'm at 12,000 words. So it's not all bad.

P.S THANKYOU GUYS FOR GIVING ME SOME THEMES! Proper dedication's will go to you when I write your them :D

Inuchron

x


	48. Worse

**Theme 48: Worse**

"Winry! I'm home!" She heard Ed yell, and Winry looked up from her book.

"I'm up here!" She called back, and stood to go meet her husband. Ed's mismatched footsteps raced towards her, and Winry quickly found herself nestled in the circle of Ed's arms. "Did you miss me?" He asked her, a large boyish grin spread across his face.

"Yes," Winry sighed, and knew Ed would never understand just how much she missed him. He let go of her and kneeled down, spreading his hands reverently on her large pregnant stomach. "How about you, little one? You miss me?"

Winry felt the baby kick, and Ed beamed. "Did you feel that!" He gushed, standing back up and bringing Winry close again. "That's amazing! Our little one's going to be a genius! It can already understand speech!"

She smiled into the crook of his neck, pressing herself close. "I swear. When the baby comes, you're gonna be worse than Hughes."

She heard Ed give another softer laugh and she melted into the soft heat of his arms, content as his fingers softly caressed her stomach.

* * *

Well, this definatly didn't go the way I'd planned, and I couldn't be more grateful :D

First attempt at this was pretty depressing, then Ed went all gushy over the baby and it turned into this. Hehe, Ed's an awesome daddy.

Also, I've failed NaNo :( Still 2/3 years won!

Hope you're all still putting up with me and my sparodic updating!

Inuchron


	49. Numb

**Theme 49: Numb**

She'd pounced on him as soon as they got far enough away from the house that they couldn't be seen. Her arms locked around his neck and her lips crashed into his as they fell into the snow. He yelped as fluffy white flakes made their way down his shirt, and tried to move Winry off him. He needed to brush the melting ice water from his back, but she was too busy exploring his mouth with her tongue to move.

He loved it when she kissed him, really, he did, but she'd tackled him into a snow bank and ice was invading places not meant to be invaded.

"Winly," He said, trying to talk around the tongue in his mouth, "get oth me."

Winry took no notice, melting more into him and pressing him further into the cold. "Theriouthly," He lisped again, trying to recapture his own tongue from hers, "my ass ith numb,"

Winry stopped the heated kiss with a growl and pushed herself off him and back to her feet. "You are so unromantic."

She may have been angry, but she still grinned and held a hand out to help him up.

* * *

And that's the last of my original themes. Next one will be the start of the requests! :D

And yes, I said all of Ed's lines with my tongue sticking out my mouth for authenticity.

Hope you keep reading!

Inuchron x


	50. GrownUp

This theme is dedicated to Tricksterr, who wanted to see one of Ed and Winry with older children :D Hope you like it!

* * *

**Theme 50: Grown-Up**

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Trisha asked, watching her Dad fiddle with something on the chassis of an old blue motorcar, "I mean, Mum told us to keep you away from anything that could catch fire."

Her Father grunted when something pinged and she rolled her eyes. He was in one of his working trances again so he probably hadn't heard her. In the doorway her brother, Urey, just laughed as he patted the large red first-aid box he'd carried in. "Don't worry, sis, we'll have him patched up in time for their anniversary."

"You two can both shut up," Their Dad grumbled from underneath the car, "I'll be fine. Have some faith in me." There was the groan of creaking metal and the entire car shuddered on its supports.

The two youngsters shared a look and Urey sidled out of the shed. "I'll put the Doctor on stand-by,"

Trisha giggled as her Father rolled himself out from underneath the car to glare after his son, wiping the oil from his hands onto his previously white shirt. She quickly pulled on a neutral face when he moved his stare onto her. "You should probably go change before Mum finds you like that, or you'll ruin the surprise," she teased. Her Dad just grinned and turned to look at the car.

To be fair to him, what once had been a rusted junk-pile was now a gleaming specimen of mechanical perfection. Trisha knew her Dad had searched all over town for all the right parts, spending almost three solid months of scraped fingers and a near explosion fixing up the junk pile he'd had shipped over from Central. Trisha was fairly impressed. "You think your Mum's gonna like it?" He asked her. Trisha stood up and gazed at it with trained mechanic's eyes.

"It'll defiantly move at least," she giggled. Her Dad frowned down at her but she quickly added, "mum'll love it." He beamed at her, snaking an arm round her shoulders and pulling her into a quick hug. "She'd better," he mumbled, "nearly needed a new arm again."

Trisha found herself rolling her eyes and ducked out from her Father's embrace at the sound of Urey returning. "Dad!" he yelped out, "Mum's coming! Hide!"

His eyes comically wide, her Dad picked up a plastic cover and Urey ran in to help him cover the car. Trisha rushed to the doorway just in time to stop her Mum from seeing anything. "Hi, mum. What are you doing out here?" Her Mother gave her a searching look and tried to peer over her into the semi-gloom of the shed. "Where's your father gone?" She asked, "he was supposed to come help me with dinner half an hour ago."

Her Father moved Trisha aside and grinned brightly. "Hey, Win, just messing about in the shed, I'll clean up and I'll be-"

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Her mother screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

Quietly, Urey steered Trisha back to the house to escape their mother's wrath, but when Trisha peeked out on them a few minutes later, she blushed and quickly returned to helping her brother set the table. Urey saw her face and burst out laughing.

"He showed her the car, didn't he?"


	51. Candy

One of three for **mshaly **:D**  
**

* * *

**Theme 51: Candy**

Winry groaned as another bout of nausea attacked her senses, and instantly regretted it. The sound grated against her already raw throat. She pulled the covers further up her body and idly wondered where the hell her annoyingly healthy husband had disappeared to.

He'd been at her side nearly constantly over the past few days she'd been ill, even when she didn't want him to be. The one time she needs him and he disappears. Winry sighed. _Typical_.

She must have dozed off at some point, since she was woken by the rustling of a bag and the uneven footsteps of her errant husband. "Where ya been?" She rasped, and Ed quickly sat in the chair by her bedside. He grinned as he smoothed some of her seat soaked hair from her forehead.

"I went to get you some medicine," He whispered.

"Dun wan' any," she moaned, turning her head away from him and giving a light scratchy cough.

"You'll want some of this," he teased, pulling something out of the bag. Curiosity won, and Winry turned back to him.

In his hand was a bar of her favourite milk chocolate.

She beamed at him, weakly sitting up and grabbed it from him, muttering one of the most heartfelt 'I love you's' Ed had ever heard.

* * *

Shorter than my other ones...oh well.

Based on my own experiences while ill. Chocolate always makes me feel better, hehehe.


	52. Betrayal

Another prompt from **mshaly** :D

* * *

**Theme 52: Betrayal**

No, he couldn't go on. He couldn't continue this when his little brother sat alone in the next room, his unfeeling leather hands holding an old alchemy text while he waited for Ed to return and keep him company.

Ed broke the heated kiss with a gentle push and held Winry a small distance away, his hands stuck to her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, letting his left thumb drift across the exposed skin. She felt like warm velvet under his rough fingers.

Winry smiled as she shook her head, her own hands coming into play and threading through his loose hair. "I know, it's alright," she whispered, sliding a hand down his neck and arm to rest against his restless thumb. She moved his hand so she could hold it tightly, only letting go when he rose to his feet.

He smiled weakly at her and brushed a few strands of lemon yellow hair behind her ear.

"Maybe next time."

* * *

These have been getting shorter and shorter...Next one should be slightly longer though :D


	53. Scary

Another theme thanks to **mshaly** :D

* * *

**Theme 53: Scary**

As she looked around the empty room, Winry tried her hardest to quell the tickling of butterflies in her stomach. Today she and Ed moved out of the Rockbell home and into a house of their own, and Winry wasn't quite sure she was ready. Ed had already taken the last of the boxes down to the waiting truck though and was probably waiting for her to join him. She'd just wanted to say one last goodbye to the room she'd had since childhood but her eyes were starting to get uncomfortably hot.

She jumped at the sound of a knock, and gave a flat stare as Ed grinned and stalked in. "Are you about ready?" he asked, "the guys in the truck want to get moving soon."

"Yeah," she mumbled, running her hand over the raised wood grain of her windowsill, "we just need to say goodbye to Granny and then we can go." She reluctantly turned around and yelped when her nose came to a sudden halt against the bar of Ed's collarbone. "Ow! Ed!" she yelped, whacking him lightly on the arm as she rubbed her nose. Winry stopped when his hands gently grabbed hold of her arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She tried not to look at his face and mumbled a 'nothing,' hoping her eyes weren't red. She wasn't able to escape his scrutiny as his hand grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "Winry?"

"Eurgh..." she groaned, letting her forehead drop onto his chest as her arms wrapped around his middle. He tensed at the contact but soon relaxed. A few drops of moisture fell onto his shirt but she ignored them. "I guess...I'm just a bit scared," she admitted.

"Scared?" she heard him scoff. "Scared of what?"

"Leaving," she whispered. With her ear practically on his chest she heard air pass through his lungs as Ed sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Don't be," he told her, "we're not going that far. You can still come back here and annoy Granny when you're bored of me."

"Ed!" She giggled, raising her head to smile. He knew just what to say to make the butterflies in her stomach settle down and behave.

Seeing her face brighten from its earlier gloom, he ruffled her hair again and shyly put his lips against her forehead.

"Come on, we should get going."

She nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Nyargh. Real life is evil and should be punished.


	54. Proposal

For **Sandscar** (Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it!)**  
**

* * *

**Theme 54: Proposal**

Winry stared at the beautiful ring now resting on her finger, and couldn't help the beaming smile from invading her face.

"_I know I proposed a while ago, at the station..." he said, fiddling with something behind his back, "but, I thought that I should do something...I dunno, more substantial...with the right words this time..."_

She sighed in contentment, letting her cheek fall onto Ed's solid shoulder as she raised her hand. She watched the orange of the sunset reflect and refract through the little gems inlaid on the silver band and couldn't stop thinking just how beautiful everything was. Ed's arm slowly reached around her shoulders and she happily nestled into his side.

_He got down on one knee in front of her on the decking of the porch, not caring she was still in her sweaty, oil stained work clothes and he was just in his shirt and boxers. He could feel his face heating up, warmer than the day-heated wood underneath his foot as his hand slowly reached forwards, something small and velvet black clutched between his fingers._

"_Winry..."_

Even though it had been half an hour since Ed had surprised her, Winry was still giddy with happiness and beginning to hope it wasn't a dream.

'_I love you so much...'_

Her hands found Ed's face, wanting to test how real this moment was and pulled free from his embrace.

_Ed's fingers trembled as they opened the velvet lid, revealing the special diamond ring inside._

He smiled at her, so brilliantly Winry didn't ignore the need to pull him closer.

'_Will you marry me?'_

Their lips touched for the first time since Ed returned from the West, and Winry could swear she felt lightning.

* * *

I hope the length of this one makes up for the mahoosive lag in updating from me (though this prolly means the next chapter of WATR will have to be 50 pages long...). Life was forcing me away from writing, different fandoms were calling and I was being lazy.

This theme was actually half complete for a month. It was hard to think how to end this weird little thing I'd written since I wanted to keep this proposal cannon to both FMAB and what I'd already written.

...please don't kill me.

Inuchron x


	55. Addicted

A theme from the list **IchigoOtaku01 **has kindly let me play around with. SANK YOU SOO MUCH!

* * *

**Theme 55: Addicted**

'You're addicted to my apple pie,' Winry told him one evening.

"What? No I'm not," Ed protested, finishing off his third slice. 'Besides,' he continued, 'you're one to talk.' He pointed at the clean plate in front of her which, just a few minutes before, had held her second slice of pie. 'Ha!' she crowed, 'I cooked it. I can enjoy however many pieces I want.'

'Sure,' Ed smirked, finishing off his slice, 'you just don't want to admit you're as hooked as me.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah,' Ed said, sticking out his tongue. Winry sighed and puffed up like an angry cat.

'Well, I bet I can go a whole week without it. Unlike _you_.'

Ed's face went blank. She'd just issued a challenge, so his pride was at stake. He couldn't back down. _'But pie..._' he whined in his head. 'Okay then, you're on!' He announced, sticking out his hand and they shook, sealing the bet.

They had made the deal on Saturday evening, and Ed was ashamed to say he only lasted 'till Wednesday. He blamed his lack of willpower entirely on Pinako, who seemed to bake apple pie _every. Single. Day._ Since Ed and Winry weren't eating them, much to Pinako's bemused amusement, the tasty treats were piling up fast. Staring longinglly at a cooling pie on the windowsill, Ed wondered how Winry was resisting the temptation. She hadn't even sent one longing glance at the multitude of pies in the cupboard, damn her, and he seriously didn't want to lose. He'd just have to sneak a few bites when no one was looking.

He waited untill midnight and slowly crept out of his room. Pinako and Winry would be sleeping by now, worn out by a day of automail work which gave him free reign of the kitchen, as long as he was quiet. He made sure his automail foot didn't clack too loudly over the wooden floors, since that would wake Winry and he'd never hear the end of it. He reached the kitchen without a hitch, and was about to enter when a strange sound caught his ears. Hiding in the shadows outside the kitchen, Ed stuck his back to the wall and listened carefully._ Sounds like someone eating..._ He peeked his head round the doorframe and felt a wave of amusement and satisfaction rush through him.

Ed strode through the door casually, a smug little smile dancing at the corner of his mouth as he came to stand right behind Winry. She was so absorbed in eating something that looked suspiciously like apple pie, she didn't even notice he was there until he tapped her on the shoulder. 'Bwah!' Winry screeched, jumping up from her chair. She faced Edward with a fork outstretched like a sword. Even in the silvery light of the moon through the window, Ed could see Winry's face blanch at the sight of him. His smile turned into a downright evil smirk. 'Midnight snack?' he asked her.

'It's not what it looks like!' Winry said, trying to hide the evidence.

'Sure it's not,' Ed said, reaching behind her for her plate, 'so I guess this isn't apple pie, and you didn't wait until everyone was asleep to sneak down here to eat it.'

'Of course not!' she defended hotly, waving the fork in his face before squeaking again and hiding it behind her back. 'Wait a second,' she drawled, her own brain clicking into gear now that she knew she was caught, 'What are _you _ doing down here?'

'Getting some water,' he coughed out, slightly too fast. Winry's face went from guilty to coy as she smirked at him.

'Oh really?' she purred. Ed kept his lips glued shut while he glared at her. Winry laughed. 'So you couldn't wait? Hahaha! Sneaking around just for some pie. You really are addicted.'

'Look who's talking, Miss Up-in-the-night-couldn't-resist! You broke before I did!' They stood, glaring at each other from opposite sides of the kitchen. Every now and then, both sets of eyes would drift over to the cupboard where more pie awaited. They lasted another five minutes.

'Want some pie?' Winry said quietly.

'Hell yeah!'

The next morning, Pinako woke to find her pie cupboard bare and two sick, but content teenagers .

* * *

Jesus, I can't call this a drabble, this is more like a proper one-shot! I think it's because I couldn't think of anything good for this theme, so went for the silly option.

Inuchron x


	56. Ocean

Another from **IchigoOtaku01's **list :) ...In fact, just presume all the themes are from that list unless stated otherwise :D**  
**

* * *

**Theme 56: Ocean**

Winry felt tired and sore from spending most of the last week on stiff train seats and bumpy wagons. She glared at Ed beside her, looking wonderfully refreshed and comfortable. Of course, the alchemy freak _had_ spent most of his teen years on public transport. She conspired to 'accidentally' push him down the steps when they disembarked, as if she knew. Ed was doing a great job of concealing their destination from her, the sneaky bastard.

"C'mon, Win," Ed said, nudging her side and holding out his right hand, "this is our stop." She grumpily allowed him to pull her to her feet as the train stopped and was annoyed when he kept hold of her hand as they stepped onto the platform. It wasn't anything special, and Ed led her through the few people who were milling about and into a town that smelt overwhelmingly like fish. Winry was ready to drop in the nearest hotel and call it a day but Ed squeezed her hand gently and led her out of town and to a small path between two hills. "Just a little further," Ed said, letting go of her hand, "but since this is a surprise..." His hands wrapped around her head and covered her eyes, "Okay, start walking, I'll guide you."

Her patience just about up, she stomped forwards, trusting Ed not to lead her into a tree like he used to when they were little.

They must have cleared the hills as a sharp wind, warm from the setting summer sun skimmed across the exposed parts of her face. It carried a strange scent to her nose, overpowering and slightly pungent, but not wholly unpleasant. The sound of waves lapping at the shore reached her ears, louder than anything she'd heard before and she fought the urge to step back. "You ready?" Ed whispered in her ear. She nodded shakily, and his hands fell away.

She gasped.

It looked like Ed had brought her to the very edge of the world. The sun was only a glowing orange semi-circle diving into the huge body of moving water before her, setting the water alight with a thousand shades of red and orange. White-tipped waves crashed into the sandy shore with more power than any lake waves had, and Winry watched a small crab dart in and out of the water.

"Do you like it?" Ed asked after a while, and she could hear the nerves in his voice. "I mean, you've never seen the ocean before, so I thought...well, this is the place I caught that shark in the picture...No! No, don't look scared! It was way out in the deep water and this beach is perfect for swimming! Um...I probably won't be able to swim with you, 'cause of my leg and all, but I'm happy to watch you swim and – MMph!"

She cut off his babbling by wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing her mouth against his.

* * *

Heh, I knew I'd get writing done while I was sitting without internet in my new Uni digs. Real pity it wasn't WATR stuff...

I love everyone who's reviewed so far! You guys are the reason I'm still writing!

Inuchron

x

p.s I've also noticed I zig-zag between using British speech marks ('words') and the American ones ("words"). Sorry for any confusion!


End file.
